


【最王】永夜

by sanchazhenjiu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchazhenjiu/pseuds/sanchazhenjiu
Summary: 全文字数3k2，大刀，血腥暴力，心理扭曲，政治宗教不正确，注意避雷。宗教pa翻译腔及大型ooc 捏他现场。设定是最原死了之后的事情，所以虽说精神上是最王，但是最原全程miss没有戏份233至于最原为什么死了，不知道也不重要，我都没想（我对不起他x）





	【最王】永夜

**Author's Note:**

> 全文字数3k2，大刀，血腥暴力，心理扭曲，政治宗教不正确，注意避雷。  
宗教pa翻译腔及大型ooc 捏他现场。  
设定是最原死了之后的事情，所以虽说精神上是最王，但是最原全程miss没有戏份233  
至于最原为什么死了，不知道也不重要，我都没想（我对不起他x）

王马小吉走在街上，雪花落在这座城市的每个角落，也落在角落里他的肩头。街巷里洋溢着幸福的气息，人们正庆祝着圣诞的前夜。街边小屋的玻璃彩窗里探出暖黄光明，毫不吝啬地洒在王马的发梢。

他在这座城市里明明有间不错的住处，却落魄得像那些无家可归的流浪者。

再小的城市也总有灯火照不到的角落，好容下那些丢了魂的人们歇脚、腐烂、然后滋生阴暗。但只有今晚，连平日里无人的小巷也被挂上了暖橘色的灯笼。平安夜时的光明是对一切黑暗和背德一视同仁的圣主，而不会有人在乎究竟是接纳或是肃清。

然而有些地方注定不需要那所谓的光明。他们与那些阴沟里食腐为生的老鼠们不同，他们不会惧怕和逃避光明，恰恰相反，他们对所谓光明嗤之以鼻。他们有着自己的光明，不是千篇一律的陈腐暖黄调，是醉纸浮世的霓虹的绚烂。

王马早已从那不属于他的暖黄中穿过，踏入谁也没有归宿的这片霓虹。就算是平安夜，酒吧里的人也不见减少，甚至反而比往常更加热闹。灯红酒绿，这里仿佛独立于外面空无一人的街巷，它像是不存在于这座城市的任何角落，这座城市发生的一切与这里无关，无论今天外面的世界发生了什么，这里永远是充满欢愉的城中不夜城。舞女们陪着翅膀扮演天使，宾客们戴上面具扮演魔鬼。在这里，人们可以找到需要的任何东西，比如说，你需要解决的欲望。再比如，一杯能让你忘掉烦恼的酒。

王马随意找了靠窗的空位坐下，脱下身上沾了雪的斗篷，发梢的雪则化成水珠滴落。斗篷下白色拘束服的领口衬着少年雪白的脖颈，锁骨不加遮掩地暴露，任凭发梢上的水珠嘀嗒打落。绝美侧颜的少年空洞着眼神，用毫无起伏的语言点了杯鸡尾酒，然后便游离世外一般似乎陷入了永久的沉思，手上不自觉地搅动着调酒棒，很偶尔才啜一口面前的酒精饮料。无数人路过他的身旁，有不少侧目注意到王马，但他却仿佛无知无觉。

直到有人端着酒杯坐到他的对面，王马才仿佛从游离的思绪中短暂地抽身，抬头瞥了一眼对面的男人，然后旋即又低下头去。

对面的人也没有生气，他似乎完全不在乎王马对他的忽视，自顾自地用不温不火的语开始缓缓诉说起来。从未发生过的战争，吉提亚的赌徒，圣主呢喃的祷文，烈火中狩猎魔女的绞首台，托斯坦因双子河畔苏生的春天，瓦尔普吉斯的永夜……

传教者吗。王马终于舍得分出一点心思来思考对面人的身份，只可惜那位先生很快便结束了他的演讲，然后端起他自己的酒杯站起身来，摆摆手像是在道别，接着便自顾自地没入了模糊的霓虹。

是什么从未听说过的宗教吧，也难怪平安夜还在这种地方晃荡。王马看向那人远去的背影，收回视线的时候余光瞄到桌上似乎摆着什么东西。他伸手拾起，似乎是两颗奶白色的糖果。是他丢下的东西吗？王马小吉抬头看向他离开的方向，但是那人早已消失在了拥挤的人群中。

王马低头看了看手里的糖。被半透明的糖纸包裹着，颜色看起来就像是普通的奶糖，糖果的表面上有一个小小的月亮标志的印痕。他试图回忆了一下，似乎没在市面上见过这种糖。正如是想着，突然有人贴近了他的身旁。王马听到那个人低声说道：

“那个，可以给我吗。”

喑哑的声音，王马回头向那人看去。大檐的黑帽和口罩挡住了他的脸，戴着手套的手稍稍将口罩拉下一点，然后重复道：“那颗糖，可以卖给我吗，我可以给你钱。”

王马小吉立刻意识到手里的糖果究竟是什么。

月亮糖。

糖果表面小小的月亮印痕，那位先生传教般的低语，以及眼前这个人同样暗沉的嗓音，无一例外指向这个答案。

王马将两颗糖揣进口袋，摆摆手打发走了紧贴着他身边的人。他抿了一小口杯中的酒，酒精浓度不高，却依然使他觉得有点昏昏沉沉的。然而这种感觉完全不同于可以入睡的困倦，精神深处的刺激让他完全无法放松下来。事实上王马已经好几天没能好好睡一觉了，每当试图合上眼睛就会因为闪回的场景而不得不放弃。再之前的几个月虽然还能够入睡，却也常常因为噩梦而惊醒。

之前的那人已经走远，王马小吉从口袋里掏出一颗糖果仔细端详。月亮糖，最近在酒吧里常有听闻的高纯度致幻剂，以暂时的嗓音低沉为标志性副作用。

王马端起酒杯，将剩下的小半酒精一饮而尽，然后剥开糖纸，将月亮糖塞进嘴里。

从未体验过的致命的快感从食道扩散，然后很快延伸到四肢百骸。他浑身一软，倒在酒吧的桌上。空玻璃杯被他弄倒，但他控制不了自己的身体。视线迅速变得模糊，瞳孔涣散，天花板上的霓虹色灯光变得刺眼，泪水不受控制地流进嘴里，再混着唾液一起流到脸颊和桌上。

眼前模糊的色块逐渐变得扭曲，他开始看见光怪陆离的景象，看见滚烫的欺骗，看见扭曲的诡辩，看见可哀可笑的人间离别，然后看见万花筒中无数个自己，看见一双沾血的金眸，最后看见那个人对他温柔地微笑，然后下一秒血花炸开，铺满了视线所及的每一处。

他无法控制自己，身体开始抽搐，他尖叫，嘴里发出无意义的哀嚎，翻白眼，试图撑起身子，又倒下。他咬破了自己的舌头，血的腥甜在嘴里扩散，他无暇顾及；他打翻了玻璃杯滚到地上摔碎，侍者平静地过来打扫掉，然后鞠躬、离开；他嚎啕大哭又放声狂笑，变了调的声音淹没在周遭的音乐中，没有任何人回头理会。

过了一会儿，他终于平静了下来，他有了力气，从桌上撑起了身子，走进卫生间用凉水洗了把脸。他看着镜中的自己，瞳孔涣散，眼白布满血丝，脸色病态的苍白，然后嘴角逐渐有了扭曲的笑意。

他终于觉得自己不再受那个人的干扰了，他的思维不再被最原终一的影子打断，他直视着那个场面也不再感到哀伤。月亮糖使他冷静，虽然无法让他从回忆中解脱，但至少切断了他回忆里所有的感情。

他在桌上丢下小费，然后走出酒吧。他往住处走去，平时王马几乎不愿意回那里去，那里所有有关那个人的东西都让他无法从该死的回忆里脱身，他只想从那里逃离，越远越好。然而今天，或许他终于可以好好睡一觉了吧。

雪还在下，极高纯度的月亮糖在逐渐抽走他的力气。王马渐渐觉得眼前有点发黑，他稍稍放慢了脚步，转进一条小巷，把身体支撑在巷子的墙壁上。

他听到脚步声，然后巷子深处的阴影里逐渐有几个人围上来。为首的男人上下打量了他，随即王马感觉身后有什么动静，来不及细想，一把冰凉的小刀抵上了他的脖颈。

为首的男人笑嘻嘻地向身后的人打了个手势，然后那些人纷纷上前开始搜索他的口袋：钱包，手机，还有剩下的那颗月亮糖。他们把东西交到为首的男人手里，那人拿起月亮糖，脸上堆起令人恶心的笑意：“啊啊，没想到你还有这样的好东西。还有更多吗，不想死的话就都拿出来吧。”

王马瞥了他一眼，没出声。

那群人见他不答，又围上来想要翻找。王马垂着眼睛，声音在月亮糖的作用下变得低沉：

“滚。”

那群人愣了一下，不过显然都没把他的话当一回事。他们有人嘲弄地笑了起来，然后挑衅一般上前来，想要伸手翻他的上衣口袋。

王马小吉的嘴角突然一扬，他猛然抬手撞开拿着刀的人。那人猝不及防地退了一步，刀尖划过王马的脸颊，血从他的脸上渗出来，滴在雪地上染出一小片鲜红。那人来不及反应，便被王马一把夺过手中的刀，然后刀光闪过，之前为首的男人胸口喷涌出鲜血，他瞪着双眼看着王马和他手中的刀，带着难以置信的表情就这么断了气。

四周的人一哄而散，王马蹲下来，捡起钱包和手机，然后拾起那颗月亮糖，在衣角蹭掉血迹，一并装回口袋。

脸颊上的伤口还在不停滴着血，疼痛的感觉在月亮糖的作用下变得让人嗜之入骨。从那人胸口拔出小刀，王马抬手在左手臂上毫不留情地刻下一刀。痛感被月亮糖扭曲成了一种难以言喻的刺激，看着血液慢慢染红周遭的雪地，他低低地笑起来，然后不管不顾地放声大笑。周围有人探头望进巷子，恐惧而厌恶地看着他，纷纷绕道而行。

王马低头看向雪地里那个男人的尸体。

恶心。

谁？

他自己。

他笑着笑着哭起来。

他又抬手一刀刺进自己的大腿。

月亮糖的效果在逐渐褪去，他又开始想起那些回忆。他跪倒在雪地里，按着腿上的伤口，那些多余的感情又逐渐涌上来，是让人痛苦到快要溺死的悲哀。

又有脚步声靠近，伴随着嘈杂的交谈声，比刚才的人数更多。王马知道自己不能再留在这里了。

他撑着墙壁费力地试图站起来，然而很快他意识到这只是徒劳。高纯度的月亮糖已经抽走了他几乎所有的力气，而且浑身是血的他无论如何在这雪地里也无处可逃。他倒在雪地里，血止不住地向他身侧的四周蔓延。他发疯般地笑着，继而变成一种怪异的哀鸣。

十二点的钟声敲响，从大街上传来平安夜最后的钟声。钟楼里响起圣歌的旋律，歌颂着光辉中永远守护着这座城市的圣主。

圣主守护着这座城市，谁又来守护我们呢。

从口袋里掏出最后一颗月亮糖，王马将它吞下。然后，用尽力气摸到手边的刀，一刀一刀向身上刻下。

视线开始模糊，眼前红白混合的色块却过于刺眼，无论如何扭曲也不是他想看到的金色。

碍事的视觉。

他握住刀，向着自己的眼睛捅去。

在最后的幻觉中，他如愿以偿地看到了那个人的脸。

那把小刀送进心口的时候，圣歌的尾音刚好在城市的上空安然落下。

他终于露出了微笑。

===fin.===


End file.
